


Cameras Do Not Lie

by gardenofblack



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Finger Fucking, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofblack/pseuds/gardenofblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is having a little fun with himself when Casey interrupts him, in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameras Do Not Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another smut fic. Just love writing these two together. Swear I'll branch out into other fandoms at some point. :)
> 
> Please read and review

He is happy when he comes home to find the house empty and a note saying his sister and Awesome were called in and not to expect them until late. It means he can finally have some alone time. He strips his clothes off at record speed and falls onto his bed, reaching into a draw to grab some lube.

He moans when his slick hand touches himself, bites his lip as he strokes the length. It has been too long since his last release. He tries to think of Sarah, pretend it’s her soft hand caressing his length. Tries to picture her slim figure, the swell of her breast. Then his mind relaxes and the soft hand turns into a calloused one, the slim figure changing to a broad muscled chest.

He stops trying to not think about him and just lets it happen. He picks up speed when he thinks of the male agents hands on him. He decides to try something he never dared to do.

He closes his eyes and pretends it’s gun calloused hands trailing down his shaft, his fingers brushing past his sack. He pictures the agent's coarse voice in his eyes as his fingers trace his entrance. Those lips caressing his neck as he pushes a finger in. It feels different, burns just a little but he pushes in deeper anyway. He moves it in and out slowly, bringing his other hand down to stroke himself again. He matches the slow speed of his finger moving, spreads his legs as he pushes in another. He moans at the stretch of it, wished it was Casey's larger fingers pressing inside of him.

“Casey.” He allows himself to moan as he picks up speed, arching his hips a little as his fingers thrust in. It felt good, really good and he wonders what it would feel like with Casey. His fingers would be larger, stretching him wider. His hands would be rough on his cock, tugs sure and steady.

He scissors his fingers, moving them around to see what felt good. When his fingers touch something deep inside of him he moans loudly, pleasure coursing through him like a thousand jolts of electricity.

“Yes, Casey” He groans and is about to put another finger in when he hears a tap at his window. He jumps, which causes his fingers to hit that spot again. He swears and pulls them out, quickly covering himself with a blanket. Who the hell was at his window, Morgan never knocks. His heart hammers to the point that he ears are almost ringing when Casey steps into his room. He really needs to start locking that window.

“Just so you know, I can see you.” His voice sounds different, low but not with anger. “And hear you.” He says that slowly, and now he knows the emotion in the agent's voice. Lust. Though he's sure he's imagining it. His eyes are roaming over his bare shoulders and he sees the want in his eyes.

Maybe he isn't imagining it.

“I... um.” He stutters and pulls his bedspread tighter to himself.

“Bugs moron. We bugged your room.” He says, his voice coarse... raspy. Chuck's heart beats impossibly fast and he feels like something is crushing his chest. The agent just saw him... masturbating while moaning his name.

“Fuck.” He swears and the agent is grinning at him, stepping closer to the bed. Chuck freezes his whole body tense wondering if the man is going to kill him. Then the agent's large hands are grasping a corner of his blanket and he pulls. Chuck's still paralyzed so the blanket is torn away from him, leaving him naked in front of the agent. Thankfully the fear coursing through him got rid of the rock hard erection he was sporting.

“Casey... I can explain.” Though he really can't. The agent circles the bed, eyes predatory and Chuck can't decide if that look is a good thing or not.

“What's to explain, kid?” He says and his hands reach out to touch his jaw, calloused thumb caressing the freshly shaved skin. Chuck feels himself flush all over, cock taking an interest as the thumb caresses his bottom lip.

“I watch you fuck yourself with your fingers while moaning my name. Think I got the message.” He says before crashing their mouths together. He kisses him hard; tongue forcing it's way past his lips.

Chuck feels the light scrap of teeth against his lower lip and he moans. His hands come up to grip the t-shirt stretched over the agent’s well-formed shoulder. Fingers dig in when their tongues meet and Casey is suddenly on top of him. He grinds against him and Casey’s silk covered erection is digging into his. He breaks the kiss to gasp and the agent wastes no time kissing his neck. He leaves little nips in his wakes as he kisses down to his collar bone, hips thrusting against him slowly.

“Want me to fuck you?” He growls into his ear.

Lust courses in Chuck's veins as his fingers brush against his entrance. He didn't remember opening his legs to the agent, but he doesn't protest when the large finger flickers against his entrance.

“Yes.” He finally replies and brings their lips back together. It gentler this time like the agent’s taking his time tasting him. Casey’s l tongue glides against his and Chuck moans into the kiss when a larger finger breaches him. He doesn't give him time to relax just pushes it in and out deeply.

Casey's lips are rougher against him, tongue thrusting with the same motion of his finger. Chuck opens his legs more and the agent adds another finger, teeth scraping against his lips before biting just hard enough to sting. He lets out a little whimper and Casey pulls his mouth away to curse.

Chuck’s fingers move to pull off Casey’s shirt and his hands make quick work mapping out his back. The skin is surprisingly soft and delightfully warm against his chilled hands. He claws into his flesh when Casey brushes his fingers over his prostate. Chuck bites back a moan as rough lips kiss his neck, tongue tasting with the barest of touch.

“Casey” He groans when three fingers move inside him, scissoring and stretching him. It feels better than he ever imagined. He arches his hips to bring them in deeper and they push against that spot again.

“John” The agent says, voice laced with desire.

Chuck’s confused why he’s saying his own name when he realizes what he called him. He’s kissing Chuck's collar bone, teeth scraping just enough to be incredibly erotic. He moaning uncontrollably as the agent fucks him ruthlessly with his fingers. He can feel himself getting close, muscles taught and his skin tingling.

“John, please.” He moans and he hear Casey let out a grunt he hasn't heard before. He nearly comes from the sound of it. He gives one last nip to his collar bone before he pulls away. Chucks whines lightly when the fingers leave him feeling empty. His hands grasp the strong shoulders, trying to pull him back.

Casey chuckles and reaches into his nightstand to grab a condom. He pulls his silk pajamas off, throwing them somewhere in the corner.

Chuck let’s his hands roam over the chest, fingers pulling at the hair a little. His fingers brush against the agents perk nipples and his a little disappointed there’s no reaction. Chuck touches the firm abs as the other male slips a condom over a very generous cock. Chuck’s pulse picks up a little knowing what comes next. Blue eyes lock with brown before their kissing again.

Chuck clutches the firm arms when he feels the blunt head pushing against his tight ring of muscles. He moves slow, allows him to relax into the burn of his muscle stretching against his pulsing erection. Once his fully seated inside him he breaks the kiss to let out a breath.

  
“Jesus you’re tight.” He groans out, pressing their foreheads together. Chuck moves his legs to wrap around his hips which cause the tip to brush along his prostate. He tries to rock his hips but the agent holds him down, pressing him firmly into the bed. He moves out slowly and pushes back in. The pace is driving Chuck insane, he wants more.

“John, just fuck me.” He says, nails scratching at his back. Casey smiles at him and does as he asks. Chuck can’t hold back the moans that are forced out as the agent fucks him hard and deep. He lets him move his hips, finally, and he gasping as Casey pushes against his prostate. It feels amazing, thick cock stretching, his bundle of nerves practically tingling from the constant push against it. He pushes back against him in perfect rhythm, voice getting raw from the near screams the agent is forcing from him.

“Yes, John. Just like that.” He mumbles and he groans when a large hand is covering his erection. The agent’s other hand is griping his hip and he knows they’ll be bruises tomorrow. He lets out one last cry as he comes all over their chests. He expects the agent to slow down, but he moves his legs to those strong shoulders and thrusts in faster. He feels spent, but he’s surprised that his cock is taking interest again. The agent kisses him ruthlessly, more teeth and tongue than lips.

His hands caress the geek's chest, fingers pinching at his nipples. Chuck thrust against him when the nail flicks against the hardened bud, moans ripping from him as the agent continues to push into him. His movements are fast, deep and still angled to hit his, now sensitive, prostate.

He moans into the rough kiss, tongue lazily meeting the agents. He feels the man tense up, body going taunt and he stills his hip deep inside him. He feels the cock twitch against his walls, hears Casey let out a grunt with his name on his lips. He comes again just from the sight of it. Casey collapses on the bed next to him, breathing quickened.

“Should have done this sooner.” The agent says with a wide grin as he wipes sweat of his brow. Chuck takes a moment to actually look at him. He loves the sight of his chest, skin glistening, hair wet. He watches the muscles of his stomach move as he breathes, breathing starting to slow. He takes in the muscled thighs and the thick cock nestled in dark curls. The man was a god, and he just fucked him.

“Yeah.” He responds weakly, eyes growing heavy. He decides to get up before he falls asleep. He still has two hours before the Awesome’s come home and he’d like to shower the drying come from his stomach. He grabs a towel, tossing one to Casey as he wraps his around his waist.

“Shower?” He asks and Casey’s nods before following him. He has a moment to wonder if the CIA has cameras too. He ignores the thought, might as well enjoy this while it lasts.


End file.
